


Theatre

by fish_cloud



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, References to Drugs, The 100 (TV) Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_cloud/pseuds/fish_cloud
Summary: (y/n), one of the delinquents befriends Jasper and they bond over a certain little plant they find in the woods. After the discovery of a special place things start to get interesting as their relationship changes.
Relationships: Jasper Jordan/You
Kudos: 4





	Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper isn't as scared to leave camp as in the original. This takes place at the beginning of season 1 when they're still figuring out life on the ground.  
> Have fun :))

Jasper hadn't been this excited since the 100 had arrived on earth. Everything was breathtakingly beautiful, everything was new, and he didn't understand half of all the things that unfolded around him. But one day he stumbled upon a special plant he recognized from the Ark. It wasn't exactly the same, but the smell was definitely the same. Monty would be thrilled, he knew it. Jasper got on his knees to inspect the leafs, what could go wrong after all? He grabbed a hand full of buds and made his way back to camp.  
Jasper was searching for Monty when he bumped into (y/n). She started apologizing but Jasper was too hyped to hear what she was saying or even realize that he was the one who knocked her over not the other way around. (y/n) brushed of the dust from her knees and elbows. Jasper had stopped to look around for his friend. (y/n) cleared her throat “Jasper, are you ok?”  
He turned around and looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.  
“Yeah, great, never been better, have you seen —“  
“Monty? Yes, he's inside working on the radio.” Jasper nodded “Thanks (y/n)!” She tried to grab him by the sleeve to ask what was up with him, but he was too fast. “Jasper, wait!”

Jasper pushed the improvised curtain on the entrance aside to find Monty sitting in front of a metal table that was littered with thin rainbow-colored cables, small shiny tech pieces and makeshift tools. Jasper put a hand on Monty's shoulder “My friend I have wonderful news!”  
Monty turned around to look at Jasper with a doubting look on his face. “Did you find a functioning radio so we can talk to the Ark?” Jasper would have responded with a sarcastic comment but he was too excited. “No, better.” “Better than talking to the Ark. What —“ Jasper pulled out the small buds from his pockets and Monty's eyes widened. “Where did you get those?” A grin spread across Jasper's face “I was exploring the woods and I just stumbled upon them.”  
“Hey what are you guys talking about?” (y/n) leaned her elbows on Jasper's and Monty's shoulders, a cheeky smile plastered on her face. Jasper almost dropped the buds “Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack, how the hell did you get here so quietly?” “Jasper darling, I was a thief on the Ark, the best to be specific.”  
Monty snorted “Well you couldn't have been that good if they caught you, you were on the drop ship with us after all...”   
(y/n) crossed her arms in front of her chest “That's not what I was arrested for.”   
Jasper tried to put the buds back in his pocket without the girl noticing as he asked. “Well Bonnie Parker, what were you arrested for?” (y/n) shot him a confused look. “Who? Also, I saw those buds in your hand, no need to hide.” Jasper sighed in defeat. She smiled at him sweetly “You don't mind if I join in, do you?” Jasper shook his head “I don't but this means we have to get more.”

Jasper adjusted his goggles and started to walk towards the exit. “Are you coming Monty?” (y/n) watched Monty furrow his brows. “Jasp, you know I can't leave here, Bellamy will notice, and then we have to explain to him why I was roaming the woods. Also, I didn't get the chance to ask, who was with you when you found that?” He pointed at Jasper's pocket. “I was alone.” “Please promise me you won't go outside the wall alone anymore, it's not safe, I don't think I need to tell you that after you got speared in the chest, right?” “Yes, mom!” He emphasized the last word, which made (y/n) chuckle and Monty roll his eyes.  
“I could come with you.” Jasper turned around to look at (y/n) who was playing with the hem of her shirt, not looking at him directly. He thought about it for a second. It wasn't like he had to make a hard choice though, it was either spend an evening with (y/n) or potentially get brutally murdered by a grounder. He shrugged “Yeah I guess you can come along.” “You guess? Wow, thank you for having me.” She shot him a look before walking past him outside the drop ship. Jasper and Monty looked at each other. “How can someone go from shy to sassy that quick?” Jasper smirked. “You mean like you can go from flirting to embarrassing yourself in a second?” Jasper's smirk dropped almost instantly. “Go float yourself, Monty.” He could still hear Monty laugh as he walked out of the drop ship to follow (y/n).

(y/n) was trailing behind Jasper through the woods, talking almost non-stop. Jasper didn't mind, he actually enjoyed listening to her ramble. They were fighting their way through some bushes when (y/n) addressed Jasper for the first time since they'd left camp.” Who is this Bonnie Parker anyway? You mentioned her before.” Jasper smiled, this was his time to shine. When he was younger, he'd hold a special interest in notorious historical figures that made it into literature. His mom had told him stories about them. “She was a thief...kind of. She had a partner, Clyde. They are a notorious gangster couple.” (y/n) thought about it for a second “So if I'm Bonnie are you Clyde? I mean we're both criminals.” Jasper laughed. “The Bonnie and Clyde thing is more like a romantic couple situation.” “Oh ok.” Before she could say anything else Jasper stopped and she almost ran into him.

“Found it.”  
(y/n) got on her knees beside him to get a better look at the plant. “Are you sure this is it?” He nodded. “Believe me, if there is anything I'm an expert in, it's this. We need something to put the buds in, we can't just keep them in our pockets for ever. Do you have a jar or something?” “Oh no...too bad I left my jar collection at the drop ship.” “No need to be sarcastic, do you have something else?”  
(y/n) stared at the plants in front of her for a few seconds. By the way her eyes lit up Jasper knew she had an idea. (y/n) took of her jacket, her hoodie and halfway through her shirt Jasper stopped her. “What are you doing? I mean, I don't mind you getting undressed but is this a good idea out here?” She scoffed. “Shut up, I know what I'm doing, start collecting the buds.” Jasper took a second to watch her take off her shirt but turned around quickly when her eyes found his. (y/n) put her hoodie and her jacket back on and handed the shirt to Jasper who was focusing really hard on the small green buds in his hands. “Here you go.” She brushed the hair out of her face and smiled, pleased with the solution she had found.  
“Aren't you gonna be cold?” Jasper asked as he inspected the shirt. “Nah, I'm gonna be fine. If we make it to winter, we're all going to freeze anyway.”

It was already getting dark when they got back to camp. They were just making their way to the drop ship to get Monty when Bellamy stepped in their way. “Where the hell have you two been? I was looking for you.” (y/n) tried to play it cool “We haven't been anywhere, we were here, weren't we Jasper?” and failed miserably. “So uh...what's up Bellamy?” Bellamy stared at her for a few moments with a slightly confused look on his face. At last he decided that he didn't have time to try to understand why the girl was acting so weird. Jasper sighed and stepped in front of her, taking over the conversation with Bellamy.  
“So what is it?”  
“We managed to build a few more tents so some of you can move out of the big tents. Since you two have been missing you're the ones left over so you two and Monty are going to share a tent.” He turned to Jasper. “He insisted on staying with you.” Now it was (y/n)'s turn to stare at Bellamy. She could feel her face heat up. She didn't necessarily have a problem with sharing a tent with two guys, the problem was she liked one of the guys, very much actually.  
Jasper didn't seem to notice. “Yeah ok, so which one is ours?” Bellamy pointed at one of the smaller tents. “That one. Also, you're both on watch tomorrow, if I catch you leaving camp again without permission you'll get in trouble!”  
They both nodded and took off. When Bellamy was out of hearing range, they started to giggle. Jasper lowered his voice and started to imitate Bellamy “If I catch you leaving camp again, you're gonna be in trouble!” (y/n) laughed so hard, a few people turned around to see what was going on. “Wh-what is he gonna do? Ground us?” Jasper had started to laugh so hard he had to hold onto (y/n).

“What's going on guys? Did you smoke without me?” Monty appeared beside them. (y/n) tried to calm herself down. “No, Bellamy told us about the new tent-situation.” “He said we're not allowed to leave camp again without his permission, he's such a mom, I swear.” Jasper chimed in. The three of them looked across camp where Bellamy was scolding a small group that was playing catch.  
“Whatever.” (y/n) turned to face the boys. “Let's try this, I'm really curious to see if Jasper is actually that good with plants.” she smirked and took the bag from Jasper, heading to their shared tent.

It turned out that Jasper was as good with plants as he'd promised. A few hours later the three of them were laying on their backs in front of the tent, watching the night sky. Jasper pointed at one of the brightest lights. “That's the Ark, they're watching us...” (y/n) giggled. “Do you think they can see us right now?”  
“I doubt it.” Monty sight. (y/n)'s giggling stopped.  
“Can you roll another one?”  
“Sure.” Monty got up and disappeared in the tent. (y/n) got up on her elbows and watched Jasper in the dark who was absolutely fascinated by the sky. The stars reflected in his dark eyes and his mouth was slightly opened. His damp curls were sticking to his face and even though he had dark circles under his eyes and bruises and scratches everywhere, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. The corner of his mouth curled up when he turned his head towards her. “Can you even imagine how big space is? How small we are?” She couldn't.  
Monty returned and after another round the three of them were giggling and laughing about almost anything. But when Bellamy passed by them to ask if everything was ok Jasper lost it. He threw himself into (y/n), taking her down with him. Bellamy looked at Monty who just shrugged and tried not to erupt into laughter as well. Bellamy rolled his eyes but decided to ask what he came to ask in the first place. “You guys wanna join us by the fire, you look like you could lift the mood a bit and I think we could all use a bit of laughter.”  
Jasper had calmed down and helped (y/n) get up. The three of them followed Bellamy to the fire. As time passed, discussions got more heated, jokes became more inappropriate and laughter became louder.

Later that night (y/n) got into the tent with Monty and Jasper. She had warmed up so much at the fire that the cold tent was now unbearable. She tried to fall asleep, but she kept trembling so much that it was keeping her awake, no matter how tired she was.  
After half an hour she got up. Normally she wouldn't do something like this, she would rather die, but not literally, so she sneaked to Jasper's bed and poked him lightly. He made a small sound but didn't wake up. How could that boy sleep in this cold? She poked him again, this time harder. Nothing. (y/n) realized that he wasn't going to wake up that easily. “Jasper!” She whispered “Jasp, wake up!” She didn't want to wake Monty up. If she weren't so cold she would just go back to her bed but this was not an option. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes again and pinched Jasper's cheek. He winced. “Finally, you're awake! Jasper, can I sleep in your bed? I'm gonna freeze to death if I sleep alone.” “Yeah sure...” He murmured and moved over to make some space but the bed was still not big enough for two people. They tried to get comfortable without getting in an awkward position. Jasper finally gave up “This isn't going to work...wait...ok now.” He put an arm around her and pulled her closer. (y/n) wondered how he couldn't feel the heat radiating from her face. “Thanks” she whispered but Jasper was already asleep with his face buried in her hair.


End file.
